


welcome

by HopelessMasquerade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, this is why i don't write at 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/HopelessMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's weird for Hanamiya to show any interest in someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome

**Author's Note:**

> interest as in "this guy could be useful for the team"
> 
> I've never written anything for these two and I'm terrible with Seto so please tell me about posible ooc/grammar mistakes ;; this was done really quickly

Kirisaki Daiichi High, a school mostly frequented by smart teens. It was no wonder as why he’d ended up there, thanks to his family’s immense fortune. But not only he was rich in wealth, as he too posessed an astonishing intelligence. His IQ reached 160, perhaps too much for someone like him, but he was able to handle it properly, sucessfully getting perfect grades during middle school.

However, since he’d learned about the existence of Hanamiya Makoto, a so-called prodigy who earned the first place at the school’s rank last year, he felt like he wasn’t doing good enough. Everyone (at least, a good amount of students and some teachers) talked about that Hanamiya guy as if he was some kind of god, and while some of them complained about his personality, stating that he was annoying at times, all that Seto could hear were the same comments.

“Really, nobody can beat that guy.”

“That fucker could totally skip high school.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he had some kind of superiority complex.”

It’s not as if Seto cared about it, as his older brother had attended that school too and reported about many geniuses and prodigies wandering around. But none of them had ever met someone like Hanamiya.

He was someone with an astonishing intelligence, able to remember even the smallest details by just focusing a little on them. With such observation skills, he decided to join the basketball team for some reason, and many things happened during his second year that Seto didn’t pay too much attention too. 

If anything, if there was something that truly surprised him, was the fact that Hanamiya had no trouble getting perfect grades on exams. He probably didn’t even need any books to pass them, and if he did, he just glanced at the pages and immediately memorized them. While many people praised him, most of them were jealous at the same time too, as they wished to be born with Hanamiya’s intelligence.

Seto himself had to confess that, while he was somewhat jealous of Hanamiya too, as he sometimes needed to study for a small amount of time (even though he didn’t need it at all, as he already got astounding grades without studying). But, deep inside, he respected him. He couldn’t get jealous over something as simple as intelligence was. He didn’t know about Hanamiya’s IQ, nor he wanted to, as he felt like it would be such a large number that he wouldn’t be able to handle it. Even if Hanamiya’s personality wasn’t the best, he respected the fact that there was someone smarter than him.

But not only did Seto respect Hanamiya. You can’t just respect somebody and expect everything to be alright, to not feel remorse or a small inferiority complex. Which was exactly how Seto felt like.

“I can’t beat him.”

···

It wasn’t any strange for Seto to end up at the school’s library. Most of the time, he chose to read foreign novels, as he was heavily interested in foreign languages, specially Korean. He would too read books that were probably too complex for a high schooler, yet he was able to understand them without any problem.

Something he wasn’t expecting was to meet the prodigy himself at that very same library. He’d spotted Hanamiya during breaks, and sometimes at the hall, yet he’d never expected them to meet. As soon as Hanamiya sat in front of him, carrying a sharp smile that made him slightly uncomfortable, yet curious at the same time, many people turned to them, as if something interesting was about to unfold.

-Hey - he spoke, olive-green eyes fixed on dark-grey ones, and Seto was unable to remove his gaze from his, wondering if Hanamiya knew about him -, isn’t that ‘The Interpreter’ by Suki Kim? It’s the original version too. _Impressive_.

'Impressive’, he’d commented.

Seto wasn’t willing to talk right there, surrounded by many people hoping their conversation would twist into an endless Mathematics discussion which nobody but them would understand, and he stood up, closing the novel and sighing, his gaze lowered.

-As much as I’d like to talk with you, wouldn’t it-

-Wouldn’t you prefer to talk privately? Is that what you were about to ask?

Seto wouldn’t be lying if he admitted that yes, he was going to ask something like that. In fact, Hanamiya had -almost- predicted his question. While his expression had merely changed, one could tell that Hanamiya’s words had caught him off-guard, and perhaps there was more to Hanamiya than what he knew.

Before the smaller boy left, he clarified the place where he wanted them to meet. It was, of course, the school’s gym, and it would take place on Sunday, when there was no practice and Hanamiya had some free time to organize himself. Seto had to agree with him, as the only thing he’d planned for that Sunday was to have a long walk near a well-known park, and nothing else.

On the other side, Hanamiya had actually heard about Seto, and was quite interested in him. He’d heard from some people at the 2-E class that his memory was, too, astounding, still no match for his, and that it’d be terrifying if he ever made full use of his abilities.

Hanamiya wasn’t just interested in him because of his intellect. Ever since he took control of the basketball team, not just as its captain but also as its coach (sure, that was impressive even to him, but he had to do it in order to fulfil his goals), he’d been looking for someone that could serve as a weapon. 

Something like a sixth man, yet different from an actual sixth man. He’d recently planned a strategy he could (and would) use in order to achieve total victory (victory actually wasn’t what he aimed for), and, while it required unpleasant actions, he required someone that had enough potential to assist him with passes. Someone that could help him developing some kind of 'trap’ which he could use against his opponents.

And, after such a small talk (which wasn’t even an actual conversation), he knew that Seto was the person he’d been looking for.

···

-So - Seto hesitated for a second, staring at the huge stack of sheets placed on the table, and Hanamiya repeatedly tapped his pen against his notebook as he watched him -, you want me to join this team?

-Right - he replies, and proceeds to write down some kind of analysis on the notebook. Seto is still unaware of Hanamiya’s goals or the reason as why he wanted him to join the team. - This, however, is just a suggestion, and you may reject it if you’re not interested. But, as I’ve told you before, I have something planned for you. Perhaps you won’t agree with it, but I personally think that you’re suited for it.

Hanamiya then began to explain Seto’s role on the team (if he accepted Hanamiya’s invitation), and, while Seto didn’t agree in some areas (such as that he’d only assist with passes), he eventually found out that perhaps Hanamiya’s idea was something more than just setting up a trap. Given his height and physical build, one would expect Seto to be as athletic as one of those basketball players was, when he just went on long walks during weekends. He wasn’t interested in basketball, though, but knew the basics about it.

However, once Hanamiya mentioned the reason as why he wanted Seto to join their team, which included his intellect and memory, he’d half-convinced him. Still, Seto wouldn’t join the team just because the guy he looked up to had suddenly decided to invite him to his team. He did appreciate it, though, yet he had to think about it. He wasn’t interested in school committees, clubs or things alike, but he felt like taking a breather from school would be a good idea.

-I won’t force you to join, of course. You might want to think about it. And, by the way, I won’t go easy on you just because I’m interested in you - he grinned, and while Seto couldn’t tell if Hanamiya was being serious about it, he certainly knew that Hanamiya was 'serious’ about his goals. - You’ll have to endure the same amount of practice as everyone else, and will have to help me when analyzing patterns. If you agree with this, then, show yourself next Thursday at 6PM, at this very same gym.

···

It didn’t took him long to think about what to do. Hanamiya had clarified Seto’s role on the team if he chose to join, and, as much as he respected Hanamiya, he still disagreed with some of the parameters, yet he’d eventually get used to the idea of being a puppet rather than a player. He was more than okay with the idea of watching and dissecting matches with Hanamiya, as it could be a good opportunity to show him what he was capable of, even if he was far away from Hanamiya’s true intellect.

He knew the fundamentals of basketball, yet he wasn’t sure whether he would be able to keep up with Hanamiya’s schedule. He’d made a decision, though, and his older brother supported the idea of him practising a sport. Seto wasn’t exactly interested in relationships, which were, for some reason, something that Hanamiya wanted in his team, yet he’d probably understand later.

He grabbed the doorknob, opening the door to the gym, and practice suddenly stops for a moment as Hanamiya whistled at his team.

-Hey - a teen with messy, lilac hair that covered most of his face commented, looking at Seto with a childish grin -, is that the guy you were talking about, captain? Our new coach?

Laughing loudly at his teammate, Hanamiya dried his hair with a towel a first year gave him, heading towards the door. As soon as he glanced at Seto, who found himself wearing the school’s uniform (reason why some of the players thought about him as some kind of new coach that Hanamiya had hired), he cackled at him, smirking afterwards, his eyebrows slightly lowered and Seto didn’t know what to expect coming from him.

-Welcome to the team, _Kentaro_.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not writing setohana again
> 
> the novel referenced is about a woman that wants to find out the reason as why her parents were murdered.


End file.
